To Protect
by MistyC
Summary: Erestor prepares for the newest inhabitant of Imladris. This was written for the Middle earth Express challenge prompt 28: Childproof.


Summary: Erestor prepares for the newest inhabitant of Imladris. This was written for the Middle-earth Express challenge prompt #28: Childproof. 

Disclaimers: I don't have any claim to the characters or setting. They all belong to Tolkien.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erestor checked another item off of his list of things to do with a feeling of satisfaction. The house should now be safe for an active two-year-old child. All breakable objects had been placed high out of reach, lanterns had been placed throughout the house to light the darkened corridors, and locks had been placed on doors leading to rooms housing weapons or other objects that children need not play with. Aragorn, or rather, Estel, was old enough to be able to walk up and down the stairs, so he need not worry about an unexpected tumble. A frown crossed his face as he looked at the wooden floor at the bottom of the stairs. Perhaps a soft rug placed at the base of the stairs might not be amiss. Adding another note to his list, he turned to head to his room for the night.

It had been long since a child so small had resided in these halls, and it was Erestor's task to see that the house was made as safe as it could be. Erestor thought about the young child that Elrond had taken in. Though it had only been a matter of days that he and his mother had lived under Elrond's protection, Elrond and the twins had already lost their hearts to the young boy. Erestor did not hold any grudges against humans, but he could not understand loving one. Their lives were far too short, and he knew the pain that awaited Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir on the fateful day that Estel's life ended. He simply could not see deliberately asking for that kind of pain. Therefore, when each of the descendants of Elendil came here to study, to learn and grow in safety, or to live out their remaining years, Erestor held himself back from them. His heart was not given to any of them, though they had been his students, and even in several cases, his friends.

A noise drew his attention to the hallway in front of him, and he looked up from his musings to see Estel standing in the hall, a small blanket clutched in one hand, and the thumb of his other hand stuck firmly in his mouth.

"What are you doing out here?" Erestor asked softly. "Should you not be in bed?"

Estel tilted his head up to meet Erestor's eyes, and the elf could see the faint traces of tears on the boy's cheeks. "Monsters in my room." The child's words were muffled as he spoke around the thumb in his mouth, but Erestor could understand him well enough.

Knowing that the child suffered nightmares about orcs killing his father and coming for him, Erestor crouched down in front of the boy. "Would you like me to come make sure there are no monsters in your room?"

Estel nodded and took his thumb out of his mouth, lifting his arms toward Erestor. The elf gave him a smile and lifted the boy in his arms. When they reached Estel's room, Erestor walked through the room, peeking behind doors, in closets and even under the bed while Estel watched from a perch on the bed. "There are no monsters now. You are safe here," he announced, approaching the bed. Sitting on the side of the bed, he pulled back the covers and gestured for Estel to climb underneath. Before doing so, Estel crawled over to him and threw his arms around Erestor's neck. Hugging him tightly, Estel placed a wet kiss on his cheek before releasing the advisor and climbing back under the covers. A small hand reached out and grabbed one of Erestor's before the elf could rise.

"Stay?" a soft voice asked, and Erestor did not have the heart to refuse him.

Brushing back a stray lock of curly hair from the child's face, Erestor smiled down at Estel. "I will stay. Sleep now, you are safe. I will not let anyone harm you."

A beautific, sleepy smile crossed Estel's face, and his eyes closed as he relaxed back into the soft bed. Erestor watched as his breathing evened out and the boy drifted off into sleep, clutching firmly to Erestor's hand. Even after the child had fallen asleep, the elf remained where he was, watching over him. Reaching out to gently brush back a strand of curly hair, Erestor recognized the feeling suffusing his being. A wry smile crossed his face as he realized that though he had done all he could to protect the child, he had failed to protect his heart.


End file.
